


薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk ⑨ ABO

by Mianyusuee



Category: TAETEE
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianyusuee/pseuds/Mianyusuee
Summary: 乐乎里发曾被屏蔽，幸好现在解了，规矩真的严谨啊，之前的④没事真的是幸运(^.^;今章是前因，激昂歌曲的前奏往往由优雅的旋律开始，下章的后果怕是放不出来(走LINK)叭~





	薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk ⑨ ABO

亮丽的黑色名车驶至金碧辉煌的酒店，车门一开，身穿一身纯黑修身西装的年轻总裁tae darvid 从车里出来

今晚各商界代表聚首一堂又怎少得记者的到来，tae的出现，就立即吸引到众记者涌上前拍照和访问他

英俊的脸孔，一身修长又健壮的身材，谁能够对他移开目光？

面对记者的追问，tae都只是笑而不语，而是转过身向车里的人伸出手来，一只洁白瘦长的手握着他的黝黑大手迈步而下，褐色的雕花皮鞋才刚落地，相机的快门声比刚才更多了..

一张陌生而美丽的脸孔映入众人眼帘，tee的浏海被梳了起来，露出一双浓密的眉毛，长眉抚脸，白雪的肌肤配着粉红的薄唇，出众的容貌让人看得目不转睛

纯白的西装更显出他的脱俗与帅气，可伴随着他下车的那般牛奶香气，又添了几分诱人..记者们看着他也有点入迷

作为伴侣的tae自然感觉到众人赤裸裸的视线均聚焦在tee的身上，tee被如此多人亦吓到了脸上笑容变得有些生硬，tae伸出手一下子揽过了tee的腰，靠在强而有力的臂弯之中tee心中不安立即一扫而空

[ Darvid 先生，这位是你的谁啊？是不是早前绯闻中的人？]

[ 这样也看不出吗？] tae十指紧扣的握起tee的手，轻笑回答道

甜蜜的对视，宠溺的笑容，情侣配色的西装，再加上领口上同款的叶片领口针..

对啊..这还能是什么？明天的娱乐版头条注定是:

BS集团总裁与新欢甜蜜公开恋情！

[ 你怎么那么紧张？] 他们走在进入会场的路上，看到tee生硬的姿势，tae不禁失笑，又伸手摸了摸他的头安抚着

[ ..怕在其他人面前表现不好，丢了你的脸]

[ 哎！你怎么这样说话，你就是你，别人不喜欢又怎样，我喜欢就好 ]

[ 哦..] 

[ 放松点，今天就只是陪我，还有就是介绍你给我的朋友认识~]

大厅里的水晶灯反射着璀璨的光芒，金黄香槟的香甜洋溢在空气之中，在这里几乎每一个人都散发着一种气质，举止谈吐，一举一动都带着优雅，tee真的感觉自己和这里格格不入..

[ 各位来宾，同事，欢迎大家来到BeSporty集团的晚宴..]

作为集团总裁的tae正在台上发表欢迎辞，在台上的他充满魅力，散发着不一样的光芒，明亮耀目，而tee则站了在台下隔着人群看着他，tae似乎亦留意到他的目光就看着他笑了

他们仿佛是光与影的存在，身份既是完全相反，亦是不可分离的。

tae下台以后mek神色不自然的走到他身边，低声的说 [ tae，那个人来了..]

tae听到额上的青筋冒突，冷笑了一声 [ 哈..kan他面皮怎么那么厚，竟还敢到来？让人把他盯紧一点免得他又在闹事.. ] 

kan是KL集团的少爷，一向的形像都是挥霍的花花公子，上年他们集团被邀请出席晚宴，总裁的儿子自然是要到来，只是kan在这里看上了一个omega

可是人家不愿搭理他就想强要别人，幸好及早找到了他，才阻止到事态的失控...这件事几乎传遍整个商业界都知道，虽然今年礼貌上亦发了邀请函予他们集团，没想到的是他们儿子竟还敢到来...

自大家知道了tee是tae的伴侣以后，众人均想上前认识一下他，大家都想知道到底是怎样的人，才能够成为这位年轻优秀总裁tae darvid的男友

tae在各大有名家族之中一向是最佳的女婿人选，年轻有为，没有过桃色绯闻，都是给人近乎完美的形象，谁不想把他招入到自己家里？

当各家族正绞尽脑汁安排约会想要得到tae的时候，可突然一个不知从那冒出来的tee，却成为了tae第一个向外公开的男友...谁不羡慕他？

[ 喝这个吧 ] 酒水吧旁边的tae拿了一杯果汁递给了tee，可tee却挥手拒绝

[ 不要，我可不是小孩，我要喝这个！] tee指了指旁边的香槟

[ 你真的能喝吗？] tae看着孩子撒娇似的tee无奈的笑说

tee肯定的点了点头 [ 嗯！] 接过一杯香槟，微细的气泡在玻璃杯中挥发，金黄色的香槟映着光芒，浓郁果香扑鼻而来

挽了一小口让人欲罢不能，喝着喝着就迅速的喝完一整杯了 [ 好喝！] tae对于他的喝酒的速度极为诧异，立即制止了tee想取第二杯香槟的手

[ 这可是酒哎！在喝下去都要醉了，不许喝！ ]

tae带严厉的语气说着，tee亦不敢违背他的意思，能咬着嘴唇委屈巴巴似的看着他

[ ..不许撒娇，这是犯规的] tae揉搓着他的脸装作严肃的道

[ 我要喝..]

正当二人还在打情骂俏的时候，他们旁边不知不觉的出现了一个身影

[ 咳咳...P，所以..这是嫂子？] 

女生的声音传到了二人的耳中，同时转头看过去声音的来源，只见身穿一身白色晚礼服的长发美女站在二人面前

[ Irin..] 

以他们刚刚的那个姿态，tae显然地是有些尴尬，他轻轻松开了tee干咳几声才介绍道

[ 呃..之前跟你提及过的我的妹妹Irin ]

[ 你好，irin 我是tee！] 第一次遇上tae的家人，tee紧张得向她来了一个90度鞠躬，irin见受宠若惊立即扶了他起来

[ 我可受不起啊，嫂子！]

对于这个突如其来的称呼tee就比她更加受宠若惊，脸都憋红了才说到一句话

[ 呃..我们还没到这一步] 说完tee还偷偷瞥了tae一眼打量他的脸色

[ 相信不用太久就是了..对吧？] tae向他挑了挑眉

[ 这个..倒要看你表现了] tee低声喃喃道

[ 噢~看来我们家很快就有喜事了] irin轻笑说

tae看着tee羞答答的样子，忍不住伸手揽着他的腰把他抱了过来笑道

[ 遵命。]

黑西装和白西装拼在一起，近乎完美的配搭，tee抬起头逆光的看着他的脸嫣然一笑，忽然就蹬起脚在他脸上落下一吻

..怎能不娶他回去啊，这样放任他在外头真的太危险了。tae心想

后来又有其他tae的朋友过来和他们聊天，tee可爱的样子以及得体的淡吐，都惹来了他们对tae的羡慕

[ 真的令人始料不及啊，你怎么默默地就结交了个那么出色的男友 ]

[今天听到那些记者说你男友样貌非常出众我都以为他们是夸张的，但现在见到真的不禁赞叹 ]

[ 对啊！]..

听着他们一句接一句的赞赏也挺尴尬的，脸皮薄得很的tee还是找借口逃跑了

[ 你们过奖了..我先失赔一下去取件蛋糕，你们继续聊吧..]

[ 小心点，快点回来~] tae向他道

逃离了尴尬的气氛后，tee在自助吧里挑蛋糕挑得正欢，忽然碟上多了一件草莓蛋糕，而耳边忽然传来了陌生的声音

[ 这个最好吃 ]

tee愕然的转头看向这个外表文质彬彬的陌生男人

[ ..噢，谢谢，你是？]

[ 我是KL的人，叫kan，你呢？] kan向他展出一个礼貌笑容

[ tee thanapon，BeSporty的] tee微笑着一边说可亦一边沿着桌子退后，那人身上刺鼻的肉桂味信息素让他浑身都不舒服..

可kan拿着两杯饮料向他步步逼近笑道 [ 你怎么自己一个人？]

[ 没有啊..我...我的朋友在那边] tee道

[ 放松点，你是新人吧？] 

[ ..对啊] tee心虚说着，总不能说自己是tae男朋友那么羞耻叭。

[ 赏面和我喝一杯吗？] kan递给他一杯饮料

[ 呃.. 这是什么？] tee为了尽快可以离开，还是接过了那杯饮料

[ 果汁酒 ] kan带有笑意的双目看着他道

[酒精浓度高吗？] tee晃了晃杯子，浓烈的香气立即散发出来

[ 还可以，不到10% ]

[ 那好吧~] 这个程度应该不至于醉吧..

tee一口气就喝下了半杯，可晃眼之间他仿佛看到 kan那诡秘的笑容..

。

。

[ 你离他远一点！]

忽然伴随着愤怒的吼声，tae就出现了在他面前，站了在tee的前方隔开了他和kan的距离，tae从远处就见到kan那摆明图谋不轨的眼神看着tee，只是被盯上的tee却仍然懵然不知..

tae着急的察看着，担心tee缺块儿似的，道 [ 你没事吧？他有没有对你说过什么？他给了喝了什么东西？] tae一手抽走了他手中的杯子

tee见状还是有点懵 [ 我..我没事，怎么了？]

仍然眉头深锁的tae摸了摸tee的脸，目光尽是不安

他转过身去把tee护在身后，压下声线咬牙切齿的对他说 [ 麻烦你不要接近他！]

kan似笑非笑的说着 [ Darvid先生，我只是想和tee交交朋友，你这是什么回事啊？]

[ 他是我的人，我不喜欢你这些心怀不轨的人接近他！] 

伴随着tae的怒气，他身上的信息素都全数倾出，alpha的信息素对omega而言是一种驯服，但对alpha而言就是一种威胁，kan作为alpha自然亦不甘示弱，薄荷和肉桂两种强烈的存在在空气之中针锋相对

附近的omega感受到二人的信息素亦立即双腿发软，然而对tee来说比起这，他更加想让tae冷静下来，还有想吐..

[ 咳..对不起...] tee拼命忍住了不适搁下一句就跑到洗手间去了

[ tee！] tae见状也顾不上kan，跟着跑走了

洗手间里呕吐声不断，tae第一次见到tee对信息素如此强烈的反应也是吓倒了，又不能纾缓他的症状，只能替他拍背..

久刻后tee终于缓了过来，眼眶泛红，无力的靠着洗手盘坐，看着旁边不知所措的tae笑道

[ 吓到你了？]

[ 当然..你好点没有？]

[ 嗯，吐完舒服许多了]

[ 那我们先回去吧，今晚是我太轻率了，都没有考虑到有人会存心接近你..] tae内疚的说道

tee紧紧牵住他的手，苦笑着说 [ ..也不是啊，只少我能知道你平时要应对的是什么，知道你的世界是怎样，活在这里可真辛苦啊.. Darvid 先生]

人生确实很难，但遇到你，就是我生命中的救赎。

[ 谢谢你，就你会愿意明白我。] 

[ 不用谢~我们回家吧..] tee正打算迈步离开这里，可一阵强烈的晕眩瞬间包围了他，立即扶着旁边的墙才稳住了

[ tee！你怎么了？！]

tae见到他发软的身体马上伸手扶着他，tee无力的靠在他胸膛前，可见tee的脸色泛起潮红，眼神开始变得涣散，以及那渐渐飘出的诱人香气，他就知道事情并不简单..

脑袋仿佛被急速升高的体温烧得滚烫起来，应该说他全身都像是浸泡在热水之中，既热又让人喘不过气来

tee用他仅余的理性才思索到这可不是喝醉...

是发情啊..

而他直觉告诉他，肯定和那果汁酒有关。

[ tae..快点带我回去...] tee喃喃地道，欲望己经在他体内悄悄蔓延，他现在身体的每一处都在叫嚣要得到alpha的慰藉

整个洗手间都充斥着tee香甜的牛奶香气，tae作为这位omega的alpha，他的意识己经去到九宵云外，低头看着仍正毫无戒心的抱住自已迷迷糊糊的tee

[ tae...我..变得好奇怪] tee那黏腻的声线直击中他脑海中理智的保险丝..然而一下子就被卷席而来的情欲之火烧掉了。

这次..他可真的忍不下去了。

Tbc

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> 其实kan某程度上这个奸角也是助攻了呢？(剧情推进小能手哈)  
下章也是AO3见了各位


End file.
